Not Broken, Just Bent
by BetterHalf719
Summary: Have you ever thought you had something so beautiful it could never be broken? I did... And it was all torn out from underneath me. I ran away like a coward, but now I'm back, and I have to now face my beautiful something head on, without a safety net. God help me. Kaiba/OC. T for swears


**A/N: Well I've been a user on here for a few years so I thought I may as well actually _write _something! So here's my first fic! I hope you like it, this chapters just an intro and the actual story will start next chapter, let me know what you think :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters you may be familiar with. I do however own my OC Tattiana Radon and her family and MOST of this plot seeing as I will be adding bits here and there from all over, mainly just flashbacks, this occurs after the season final and the Pharaoh's gone... Just in case you wanted to know :P**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - The Start Of Something New_**

_"Sweet heart, are you ready? It's nearly time to go!" Mummy called from outside of my door._

_"Coming mummy!" _

_I put Mr Snuggles next to the fluffy pillows on my bed, "Don't you move Mr Snuggles, I'll be home shortly." I warned him, turning away and running the down the hallways, sliding down the banister, to save time of course!_

_"There's my Princess!" Daddy called, picking me up and spinning me around as I giggled, "And what a Princess you look tonight! Look at your pretty dress." He told me, smiling down._

_"Made just for me!" I told him, I was very proud of my dress, because it was pretty and pink! Daddy laughed and kissed my head, putting me back down he grabbed my hand._

_"Shall we go then my lovelies?" Daddy said, turning to mummy, kissing her on the mouth._

_"Ewwies!" I yelled, running out the front door and into the long car that was there._

_Tonight we were going to another party. Daddy said that this one was to meet Mr Kaiba's new sons. Mummy said that they were adopted, I don't know what that means but I sure hope they're nice._

_When we got to Mr Kaiba's house, I was the first one out, excited to make some new friends._

_Mummy was playing with the ribbon in my hair, playing with my curls and flattening my dress out before we went inside. Daddy frowned and said something to mummy that I couldn't hear. Mummy nodded and stood up, taking my hand and pulling me inside._

_They're acting strange._

_We made our way through all of the people, daddy stopped a few times to speak to some business people he worked with, mummy would talk to the wife of that man and I would just wait, looking around for some kids to play with._

_"Gozaburo! Old friend, how are you?" Daddy yelled at Mr Kaiba._

_"Well, Frank. Yourself? Delia, looking beautiful as always." Mr Kaiba smiled, it seemed fake, "And little Tattiana, how are you?" He asked, looking down on me. I didn't like it. Mr Kaiba always scared me._

_I spotted two boys, standing a little bit away from Mr Kaiba, the first was a small boy, he didn't look very old, he had lots of black hair and looked sad, he was clutching onto the other boys hand. He was older, my age, maybe a year older, he had brown hair and bright blue eyes, they were very pretty. He looked just as sad as the other boy._

_"And these must be the boys!" Mummy said, smiling at the boys._

_"Yes. Present yourselves boys." Mr Kaiba told them. _

_So these were his sons? He didn't sound very happy about it. They both stepped forward._

_"Hello, my name is Seto. And this is my little brother Mokuba." The older boy said._

_"Hello." Mokuba squeaked, he was looking at me, his cheeks going pink._

_I wonder if he's sick?_

_"Hi! I'm Tattiana!"_

_"Why don't you kids go play somewhere?" Mummy suggested, "Get to know each other." Her smile was strange, daddy was frowning._

_"Ok, let's go!" I told them, grabbing onto Seto's hand and dragging them away._

_When we reached the gardens I turned back around, they were both just standing there looking at me._

_They're a bit strange._

_"So how long have you been here for?" I asked them._

_"We've only been here for three days." Mokuba whispered. He was going red again. I think he should see a doctor._

_"So you mustn't be used to all of this." I wasn't really asking, I already knew the answer. Seto shook his head and pulled Mokuba closer to him. I rolled my head to the side, "I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're thinking." I told him. He looked at me for a second._

_"I know." Was all he said._

_Boy, he was really strange._

_"How old are you?" Mokuba asked me. He took a step closer to me.  
_

_"I just turned 10 last week!" I told him proudly. Mokuba smiled._

_"I'm six!" I noticed Seto relax._

_"How old are you Seto?" I asked him._

_"I'm ten and a half." He smiled proudly at me._

_I looked around, the gardens here were big, nearly as big as the ones at home. My mummy loved to garden, sometimes, when daddy wasn't home, she'd even let me help her!_

_"Wanna play hide and seek?" I asked them. Mokuba looked eagerly at Seto._

_"Can we Seto? Please?!" He begged him._

_"Sure. I'll count first!" He told his little brother. Mokuba squealed and ran to me, grabbing my hand, dragging me into the gardens.  
_

_"Come on Tattiana!"_

_And then we were off._

* * *

_"Seto! Mokuba!" I yelled, running into the Kaiba house. _

_It had been two months since the boys had gotten here and I saw them nearly every day after school if I could, if I didn't then Mokuba would always call me after dinner and we'd all talk for a little bit until mummy said we had to go to bed. I hadn't seen them for a whole three days though, so I was really happy to see them._

_"Tattiana!" Mokuba ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me, "You have to see this! I got a new high score on that game!" He told me, dragging me into the games room, showing me his score on this video game he had been playing all week. _

_Seto was sitting on a couch a little bit away from the T.V, he was reading a book, Mr Kaiba had said that it was time for him to start studying a bit more, so Seto would be studying most of the time._

_"Hi Seto!" I said to him, he looked up and smiled at me._

_"Hello Ana." He told me, putting his book down, "How are you?"_

_"I'm good! What you reading?" I asked sitting next to him._

_"Just a math book Gozaburo told me to study." I rolled my eyes._

_"He sure does want you to study a lot doesn't he?" _

_Seto nodded._

_We sat and talked for a little bit, and watched Mokuba play his game, it was funny watching him get so worked up about it._

_"Kids it's lunch time." Mrs Kaiba poked her head into the door, smiling at us._

_"Finally I'm starved!" Mokuba complained, ditching the console and running off._

_"He sure does have a lot of energy doesn't he?" I laughed, walking after the younger boy._

_"Yep." Seto smiled, "You have a pretty laugh." _

_I felt my cheeks heat up, I think mummy called it blushing, she said that's what was wrong with Mokuba's face the first few weeks whenever he saw me, so he wasn't sick at all, he was just blushing. Mummy said it's something your face does whenever you like someone in a special way. I still don't get what she meant by that, but I know that I do it whenever I'm around Seto, and he does it sometimes too._

_"Thank you." I say quietly, I look over and Seto's face is red too. I smile and reach over and take his hand. He smiled back and started swinging our arms while we walked along._

_After lunch Mokuba disappeared somewhere so me and Set decided to take a walk in the gardens._

_We were still holding hands when we reached the middle and sat on the edge of the fountain. We didn't talk. Just sat there._

_I peek over at Seto and he's staring at me._

_"You look really pretty today." He said, face red as a tomato. My face heated up again._

_"Thank you." I said quietly again._

_Seto leaned over and kissed my cheek. I squeaked in surprise._

_"I like you Tattiana."_

_"I like you too Seto." I giggled, "In a _special way_." _

_"Special way?" He asked. I nodded._

_"Mummy says there's a difference between liking someone and liking someone in a _special way._" I told him, "And I like Mokuba, but I like you in a different way, I think. So that must be what she meant?" I wasn't too sure that made any sense but oh well.__  
_

_Seto smiled brightly at me._

_"Well I like you in a _special way _too." He told me, kissing me on my cheek again._

* * *

_"Tattiana."_

_"Hello Mokuba." I said to him over the phone, he sounded sad, "What's wrong?"_

_"Seto's locked himself into his room again." He told me. I frowned._

_He'e been doing that a lot lately, at first it was only once in a while, now we're lucky to ever see him. He's been different too. He used to be playful and happy but now he's always too busy studying and he get's more like daddy when he's had a bad day at work. I'm worried about him._

_"It's alright Moki, I'm sure he'll be fine, he's just studying." I told him._

_"Mmm." Came his reply, it was quiet for a minute, "So what do you want for your birthday?" He asked me brightly. I smiled. My birthday was in two weeks, I'd finally be 11!_

_"I really don't know. You don't have to get me anything!" I told him._

_Yes they did._

_"But I want to!" He told me._

_"Well whatever you get me, I'm sure I'll love it." I told him. And I wasn't lying either._

_"Oh! Seto!" Mokuba called happily. I guess Seto must have come out of his room for something. They talked for a second before another voice came from over the line._

_"Hello Ana." Seto greeted._

_Oh, I wasn't expecting that._

_"Seto! How are your studies going?" I asked him._

_"Good." Was all he said._

_This is what I mean, Seto doesn't talk much these days, Mr Kaiba had been pushing him very hard with his studies he was cut off from the rest of us, and it didn't seem like he really cared much anymore._

_"Well that's good. Have you been taking care of yourself? I worry about you. You know being cooped up in your room all the time." I told him._

_"I'm fine." He sighed, "I have to go, Gozaburo won't be happy if he finds out I came out of my room just for a phone break." He said to me._

_He came out just to talk to me? Aww, how sweet! I couldn't help but smile._

_"OK Seto, have fun studying!" I joked, he chuckled a little and said goodbye before handing the phone back to Mokuba, who seemed a bit more relieved now._

* * *

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANA!" Mokuba yelled, running up to me, "Look! I got you a present!" He told me, shoving a small box into my hands._

_"Thanks Moki!" We dropped to the floor and I tore the sparkly purple (my favorite color!) and opened the blue jewelry box. My eyes burned with tears._

_Inside was a duel monsters card necklace, like the one that Set and Mokuba both wore, I picked it up and looked inside, a picture of my two favorite boys on either side, Moki on the left and Seto on the right._

_"And look! Me and Seto both put a picture of you in ours as well!" He told me, opening his locket and showing me._

_"Oh Moki." I hugged him, I didn't know what to say, "This is the best present I've got today!" I told him. He smiled real big at me._

_"Ana!" Seto yelled, bowling me over._

_Oh my._

_"Seto? Are you alright?" I asked him, he pulled back and smiled really bid at me too._

_"Here!" He said to me, holding out another small box in shiny purple wrapping, "Happy birthday!"_

_He's being strange. Well... Not strange but like the old Seto. Not that that's a bad thing!_

_I tore open that box as well. Another jewelry box. Another necklace._

_This one was on a thin silver chain with a silver heart pendant hanging from it, it had a fine '_S_' engraved into it. More tears came to my eyes._

_"To match!" He told me, holding onto his dog tag I had gotten him for his birthday, "With the same deal. Now you can never forget me." He told me._

_I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek._

_"I love it. Them. Both of them." I told them, resting on my knees._

_"And I- _WE_, love you!" Seto gushed, his face going red. I giggled at him._

_"Ew..." Mokuba pulled a face, "I'm gonna go play with Mikki." He told us, walking off._

_Mikki is my new little brother, mummy just had him last month, right before Mokuba's birthday, which we still celebrated of course. He was a little annoying, always crying and taking mummy and daddy's attention. Not that I cared, I was a big girl now! I could take care of myself._

_"Gardens?" Seto asked me. I nodded eagerly he helped me up and we walked outside. It was a tad bit cold, but it would heat up soon. I leaned down to smell one of the roses, and pricked my finger._

_"Ouch!" I yelped, jumping back, holding onto my finger._

_"Are you alright?!" Seto asked. I nodded._

_"I just pricked my finger." I smiled at him. He frowned._

_"Here." He pulled out a hanky from his pocket and wiped my finger. He then pulled it up and placed a kiss on it, "There, all better!" He told me. I can feel my cheeks going red again._

_"I meant what I said by the way." He muttered, looking away from me._

_"Meant what?" I asked. _

_I don't get it._

_"I-I- I ahh..." He was stuttering._

_"Seto?"_

_He really is being strange today._

_Seto looked at me right in the eye, his blue eyes were hazy and serious looking._

_"I- I... I love you." He told me, face as red as my dress, which is new by the wa- Wait... Did Seto just...?_

_"Oh... I.." I went as red as him and looked down, before looking him in the eyes. They were wide, scared, "I love you too Seto." I whispered, looking back down._

_His fingers grabbed my chin and made me look up._

_Then he kissed me. Not on the cheek like he usually does. No. This was on the lips. Like what mummy and daddy do._

_When he pulled back we smiled at each other._

_"Promise me something." He told me. I nodded._

_"Anything."_

_"One day, when we get older... Promise me we'll get married." He grinned at me, "And that we'll love each other forever!" I laughed when he held out his pinky to me._

_"I promise!" I giggled, hooking my pinky with his. _

_We just stood there smiling at each other._

_"KIDS! CAKE'S READY!" Mummy yelled out to us. We could hear Mokuba's cheers from where we were._

_"Race you!" I yelled, running off._

_"Hey! That's cheating!" Seto yelled after me._

* * *

_"Seto! Are you going to come out of there anytime soon?! I haven't seen you for a week!" I yelled pounding on Seto's door, Mokuba was beside me, he looked really sad and worried. He hadn't seen Seto for a while either, and when he did Seto was really agro and mean._

_"Go away I'm busy!" Seto yelled back._

_"You need to take a break big brother!" Mokuba yelled through the door to him._

_"Go. Away!"_

_"SETO KAIBA YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" I demanded, giving it a swift kick._

_The first couple of months after my birthday had been good, Seto seemed to go back to his old self again, he was happy, Mokuba was happy, I was happy. But then it started getting bad again. More than once had I heard Mr Kaiba yelling at Seto for being lazy and not paying enough attention to his studies. He was backing Seto into a corner, a dark corner that it seemed like there was no coming out of it. It had been five months since my birthday, and three since things started going bad, one since they got really bad._

_Suddenly the door swung open to a very angry looking Seto._

_"WHAT?!" He yelled in my face. I smiled at him._

_"Come play with us." I told him. He glared at me._

_"I don't have time for childish things like that. I need to study!" He yelled at me. Mokuba whimpered, but I don't think Seto even realized that he was there. I rolled my eyes._

_"You're only 11 Seto." I reminded him._

_"Nearly 12. Grow up Tattiana." He told me._

_"If we're growing up that means we have to get married." I teased him. _

_Seto growled, yes, _growled_, and glared even harder._

_"Don't be stupid Tattiana." I gasped and stepped back, "I don't want to marry someone like you." He spat._

_"Seto!" Mokuba gasped. He finally looked over to his brother._

_"What? It's true Mokuba." He told him._

_"You, you don't mean that." I whimpered, taking another step back._

_"Yes. I do." He told me._

_"But... Our promise.."_

_"It was a stupid mistake, I got caught in a moment." He told me. His eyes were icy blue, I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not._

_"Seto stop!" Mokuba pleaded._

_"But.. But we lov-"_

_"No. I don't love you. We're too young for that." He snapped._

_I felt the tears run down my cheeks._

_"Seto..." How could he?_

_"Just go away Radon." He told me. I gasped._

_So now we're not even on first name basis?_

_"Seto you're being mean!" Mokuba defended. I hung my head._

_"No, just leave it Moki." I looked back up, right into Seto's eyes, "Fine, I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back!" I yelled, turning away and running down the hall. Away from Seto. Away from Mokuba and away from the Kaiba mansion. And I had no intention of returning._

_"Look what you did Seto! Tattiana! Wait!" Mokuba called after me. But I didn't slow down, I ran outside and into the car that was waiting for me, demanding the driver take me home._

_I'm sorry Moki..._


End file.
